


Night and the Brigadier

by broken_pencils



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_pencils/pseuds/broken_pencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the idea of the Night and the Doctor mini-series, this story covers five missing moments between the Doctor and his oldest friend, from the very beginning right to the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night

Alistair gripped his gun tightly with both hands, and with one eye closed, aimed at the huge hairy beast that was stumbling towards him. He was vaguely aware of shouting out orders to the other men who were sheltering behind crates and dustbins, but it was hopeless. No matter how many times they hit the blasted things, their bullets seemed to have no effect. There seemed to be an unusual mist building up too, and coupled with the approaching twilight it was becoming almost impossible to see. Alistair ducked behind a wall to catch his breath. The strangled yells of his comrades as they fell stung his ears. Almost the entire squad had been brutally wiped out in the last half an hour and they hadn’t managed to take down a single yeti. There was no way they could win this fight. 

And then the shooting stopped. Not daring to move, he simply looked around. Human bodies littered the street; silent and unmoving. As a battle-hardened colonel it was a sight he had come accustomed to, but it was a sobering one all the same. The yeti were starting to move off. He was alone.

Alistair knew he had to make a decision, and fast. All his military instincts told him to stand his ground and fight to his inevitable death for the honour of his fellow men, yet he was needed at HQ as the new commanding officer and he would be no use to them dead. There was only one thing for it; he’d have to slip away.

The mist started to thicken, and using it for cover, he crept as stealthily as he could to the entrance to the Underground. His attention was caught by a strange glass ball on the floor. On the spur of the moment he pocketed it, then ducked down the steps, not entirely sure which way he was going.

\--------

When the explosion seemed to be over, the Doctor got carefully to his feet, and gazed around the Underground. His eyebrows drew together and he twisted his fingers as he peered down the different tunnels, trying to decide which direction to take. They all looked pretty similar to him.

He suddenly thought of Jamie and Victoria, wandering some way from him. They were unaware of the yeti! They could be in danger! What if there were more explosions lined up? The Doctor wrung his hands and mumbled some frantic anxieties to himself before hurrying back down the way he came. He had to find them and make sure they were alright. Together they could think of something to do about the situation.

He halted suddenly at the sound of footsteps, but they ceased immediately after he stopped. Someone was following him. They seemed too light to belong to a yeti, and there was only one set. It was no doubt one of the soldiers they had encountered earlier. Deciding not to get too worried about it, the Doctor hurried on, turned the corner and then felt an arm tighten around his chest from behind and the barrel of a gun under his chin. A voice hissed in his ear.

‘Who are you and what are you doing down here?’ 

Once over the initial shock of being caught, the Doctor reverted to his typical incensed self, and huffed indignantly until his capturer removed the gun and allowed him to speak freely.

‘I don’t see why I should have to report my actions to you! And who exactly are you?’

‘I am Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart, and it is my business to ensure there are no civilians prowling about down here while serious military operations are being carried out.’  
‘You know about the yeti, then?’

‘Of course I do. It’s my job to fight them! Though how you knew about them is beyond me.’

‘I’ve seen them before.’

Lethbridge-Stewart looked surprised, and slightly suspicious. ‘Indeed? Well in that case you’d better come with me, Sir.’

‘It’s Doctor, actually. And I’d rather not right now Colonel, if you don’t mind.’

‘My apologies, Doctor, but I really can’t leave you alone to wander down here. Now am I going to have to march you down to HQ, or will you come quietly?’

The Doctor wrenched himself from the colonel’s grip and scowled up at him. He was a tall, dark-haired man with a neat moustache. _Very authoritarian_ , the Doctor thought.

‘I’m perfectly capable of walking by myself.’ The Doctor stomped off down a tunnel.

‘Doctor!’ Lethbridge-Stewart called after him. ‘You’re going the wrong way!’

The Doctor turned around and glared back at the colonel, and even in the dim light he could make out the smirk on the other man’s face, and one of his eyebrows had all but disappeared under the chequered band of the glengarry he was wearing. Was he part of a Scottish regiment then? But he sounded English.

‘I think you’ll find I’m not. I’m not going anywhere with you until I’ve found my friends.’

Lethbridge-Stewart took a step towards him. ‘There are _more > of you down here? For heaven’s sake, man! The exits were closed off for a reason. And how on Earth did you get down here anyway?’_

The Doctor avoided his gaze, instead choosing to give the walls of the Underground a sweeping look. Why wouldn’t the wretched man leave him in peace? ‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, Colonel,’ he said nonchalantly.

The response was defiant. ‘I’ve seen a lot of unbelievable things over the past week, Doctor. I think I can handle one more.’

‘That’s a very nice hat you’re wearing. I’d quite like one. Where did you get it?’ 

‘Doctor, _please be serious._ ’

The Doctor turned to look at him again. The colonel had moved forwards again and his face was now illuminated by a shaft of light. For the first time that evening, the mask of the typically stoic, British soldier gave way to the exhausted man beneath it, just trying to do his job. The Doctor wondered vaguely just how long he had been down here, patrolling or whatever he was doing. Perhaps he should go with him; he might have a better chance of finding Jamie and Victoria if he did. He gave a resigned sigh.

‘Alright, I’ll come with you. As long as you have some friends down at your headquarters who can help me find _my_ friends.’

The colonel’s mouth twitched. ‘I’ll do what I can.’

‘Thank you’.

‘Well we’d best not waste any more time then,’ 

Before the Doctor could respond, Lethbridge-Stewart gripped his arm again and steered him off down a tunnel, keeping his other hand wrapped tightly around the handle of his gun.


	2. Bad Night

Liz watched, her arms folded with contempt, as the Doctor broke yet another test-tube. In the few short months she’d known him, he’d never seemed more irritated. Glancing up at the clock, she saw that it was nearing 11pm. She should have been home at least two hours ago.

‘Would you clean that up, Liz?’ He said gruffly.

Normally, she would have given him a long lecture on her capabilities as an assistant and how she wasn’t there to pander to his whims, but she sensed that wouldn’t be a very good idea tonight. The last thing she wanted was for his foul mood to be foisted directly onto her. He may never let her go home. 

Lips pursed to prevent herself from complaining, she picked up the dustpan and brush from the sideboard and swept the broken glass up. Luckily for her, this one wasn’t filled with some dodgy alien substance. She could expect a welcome decline in those now that the latest fiasco was over. The Silurians were gone, they’d all returned to London and the Doctor was back to his inane tinkling. There was only one problem.

The Doctor and the Brigadier hadn’t spoken a word to each other since the incident earlier that afternoon. The Brigadier himself had been very busy since then, so he hadn’t had much time to dwell over the large crack that had formed in the two men’s already rocky relationship. The Doctor on the other hand, had had nothing better to do than sulk, and Liz had got the full blast of it. Several times over the course of the evening she had considered breaking the subject with him, and convincing him to sort things out with the Brigadier, but she didn’t know how to go about it. Something would have to be done soon however. She didn’t want to be stuck between them for too long, and knowing how childishly stubborn the Doctor could be, that could be weeks. 

She gave an involuntary sigh, which the Doctor didn’t miss.

‘I’m ever so sorry, Liz. Am I keeping you?’

‘Is there anything else you need help with?’

The Doctor rubbed his cheek with his thumb and sighed. ‘No. Not tonight, my dear. Go home.’

Liz paused, and then leaned on his desk. ‘I think you should talk to the Brigadier’.

His expression went dark. ‘I have nothing to say to that thick-headed, destructive idiot. He committed genocide.’

‘I know he did Doctor, but you’ve got to try and forgive him. You can’t go on like this.’

The Doctor pouted and prodded a button on some of his bizarre equipment, making the whole thing emit purple and orange sparks. ‘What do you mean “I can’t”? I can do what I like. ’

Liz gritted her teeth. She’d just have to try again tomorrow. Hopefully he would have calmed down by then, or at least the Brigadier would have tried to make contact himself.

‘Good night, Doctor.’ She took her coat from the hook by the door and left him alone.

\-------

Alistair gathered up the pile of papers and stifled a yawn. On good days he’d usually finished work at least an hour earlier, but unluckily, this was not one of those good days. He’d barely had time to utter a word to anyone since they got back from the Silurian business, and he’d had several other things to sort out too, like Corporal Benton’s promotion to Sergeant. 

Loosening his tie slightly and preparing to leave his office, he vaguely wondered if the Doctor was still up and about. It was unusual for them to go an entire evening without seeing each other. Perhaps he’d stop by the laboratory on the way out. To his surprise, he met Miss Shaw in the corridor outside. 

‘Brigadier! You’re still here!’

‘Yes I’ve had a very busy day. Say, Miss Shaw, is the Doctor still up and about?’

She seemed to wince slightly while answering. ‘Yes. At least, he was five minutes ago.’

‘Excellent. I’ll see you tomorrow then.’

Alistair gave her a swift smile and then headed off towards the laboratory, tapping his swagger-stick absent-mindedly against his leg as he went. He wondered what Miss Shaw appeared so anxious about. Was there something wrong with the Doctor? He guessed he’d just have to find out. He quickened his pace and arrived outside the lab, then knocked sharply on the door twice.

‘Doctor, are you there?’

The response was delayed and cold. ‘Go away.’

That was invitation enough. Unperturbed, Alistair pushed open the door and entered what had become the Doctor’s personal domain. He rarely seemed to leave the place, and Alistair had wondered on several occasions if he ever even visited the sleeping quarters he’d been given when he joined UNIT. Did he even sleep?

He walked up to the white-haired man who was hunched over what he was doing. He seemed quite tense.

‘Doctor, I-‘

‘I thought I told you to go away,’ he cut in icily, swinging around on his chair to glare at him.

Alistair was confused by the other man’s apparent anger with him, but he refused to show it, choosing instead to tap his shoulder with his stick.

‘I don’t much care for your attitude, Doctor.’

The Doctor rose suddenly from his chair and stared him down. ‘My attidude? _My attidude?_ I’m not the one who just pulled the plug on an entire species!’

So _that_ was the problem. Alistair really couldn’t understand it. The Doctor had never complained about destroying alien threats before. Why were the Silurians any different? He decided to ask him.

‘Different?’ The Doctor gripped the edge of the desk and leaned forward, glowering. ‘They couldn’t be _more_ different! I promised them that we’d live together in harmony, and then you go out there with your military idiocy and blast them to smithereens!’

Alistair stood his ground.

‘I don’t see why it should concern you anyway. You’re not... this isn’t even your planet! I made my decision out of concern for the human race. Those aliens were a _threat_ , Doctor!’

‘They were nothing of the kind.’

Alistair leaned forward too. ‘But they could have been. How could we be sure they’d keep their word? They’re aliens! They can’t be trusted, and it’s my job to keep this planet clean from every last one!’

He realised too late what he’d just said. The Doctor froze, and then recoiled with a slightly aloof air, avoiding his gaze. The insult had hit him hard, but there were no traces of hurt in his expression, just pure, but controlled anger. 

‘Well if that’s what you think Brigadier-’

‘Doctor I didn’t mean… I wouldn’t be rid of you.’

The Doctor looked sharply at him. ‘Why ever not? What’s so special about me, then?’

Alistair stared him straight in the eyes. ‘You’re not dangerous.’

The Doctor gave a snort of derision and leaned his arm on the back of his chair. ‘Not dangerous? I’m more dangerous than you could ever even imagine, Brigadier. I could rip this whole planet, every particle of its existence to shreds like _that.’_

He slapped the desk violently and then strode over to his TARDIS. Alistair paused for a moment and then followed him.

‘Doctor-’

The Doctor spun around in the doorway and glared at him. If there was anybody that could make Alistair feel like a boy being reprimanded by his headmaster, it was him. 

‘For Heaven’s sake man what do you want?’

‘You’re not going to leave because of this?’

The Doctor stared at him, eyes narrowed intently, before answering.

‘I didn’t even want to be here in the first place, but I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to Liz. As for the rest of you, you can boil your heads for all I care. Good _night_ , Brigadier.’

And then he slammed the door in Alistair’s face.


	3. Up All Night

The vibrant atmosphere in the room was so great that Alistair didn’t notice the Doctor had disappeared. The newly engaged couple were sitting together holding hands, while Sergeant Benton made a hopeless attempt at dancing with one of the professor’s odd friends. The only person who didn’t seem to be celebrating was Mike Yates. He had gracefully congratulated Miss Grant and her new fiancé, but since having a drink with Alistair, he had retreated to the corner in quite a gloomy state. It hadn’t ever occurred to him how strong the captain’s feelings for the Doctor’s assistant were, he’s always just brushed it off as typical flirtatious Mike.

Looking over, he saw Yates pour himself a drink. Alistair hadn’t really been counting how many he’d had, but having had only one himself, he thought he thought he would be fit for driving him back to London soon. At any rate, he was anxious to get back, and the last thing he wanted was to be persuaded to stay overnight and then eat more fungus for breakfast. No, UNIT’s job here was done, so it was time to leave. 

‘Sir-’

‘Ah! Benton! We’ll be on our way shortly.’

The sergeant’s face fell. ‘But Sir, aren’t we going to stay the night? It’s a bit late to go back now.’

‘Nonsense!’ Then leaning slightly closer, he muttered, ‘See to it Captain Yates doesn’t drink any more. Then you can get a jeep or two ready.’

Benton grinned. ‘Yes, Sir’.

Alistair scanned the room, looking for the Doctor, but the familiar shock of white hair was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he’d gone outside for some air. He was often an unsociable fellow, preferring to keep to himself, in his laboratory, or even his TARDIS. Spotting Jo just finishing a conversation with the chap who was making the statue before, Alistair breezed over to her.

‘Miss Grant, have you seen the Doctor?’

‘I saw him slip out ages ago,’ she said, a little sadly. ‘He said he’ll visit me though, in the Amazon. So I’ll have that to look forward to. And I’ll be coming back to London in a few days to see my family before I go.’

‘I’m glad to hear that. I was worried you were expecting me to break the news of your spontaneous journey to your parents. Did he mention where he was going?’

‘No. I expect he’s gone back to UNIT HQ. Why? Are you all leaving too? It’s a bit late now, isn’t it? Won’t you stay until the morning?’ The string of questions came in quick succession, and Alistair couldn’t help but smile slightly.

‘We’ll be leaving in a few minutes,’ he replied. ‘You’ll-’

He was interrupted by Sergeant Benton.

‘We’re all ready to go, Sir.’ He paused, and turned to Jo. ‘I guess this is goodbye then, Miss.’

‘Not quite yet, Sergeant. I’ll see you and Mike and everyone again before I go. And I promise I’ll keep in touch,’ she said earnestly, before hugging him and turning to Alistair.

‘Goodbye Brigadier, and thanks’.

She clasped his arms and he smiled back at her. ‘See you soon, Miss Grant. Now, Benton, how about coaxing Captain Yates out of that corner?’

\---------------

Bessie made an unhealthy whining sound and shuddered to a halt. The Doctor groaned and slumped forward so his chin was resting on the steering wheel. He was on a country road and there was very little light which would make fixing her, whatever the problem was, near impossible. The day just couldn’t get any worse.

The Doctor knew he should be happy for Jo, and he was, but he hated that she had left him. They always did in the end, just when he’d finally got used to them being around. He was sure to need another assistant, but he couldn’t face replacing Jo so soon. He sighed and looked up at the clear night’s sky. The timelords had finally given him his freedom so maybe he’d just leave for the stars again; alone, this time.

Deciding it was probably best to get off the road; The Doctor got out of Bessie and used all his strength to push her onto the grassy bank. He then sat down beside her and linked his fingers, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

A short while later he was alerted by the distant roar of an engine. The sound got gradually closer, before two jeeps pulled up by the side of the road. A door slammed and a familiar uniformed figure dashed over to where he was sitting.

‘Doctor! What on Earth are you doing?’ The Brigadier looked down at him.

The Doctor stood up. ‘Bessie’s broken down’.

The Brigadier crossed his arms and raised a sarcastic eyebrow. ‘So you were just going to… sit there all night?’

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Bessie. ‘I’m not entirely sure what’s wrong with her, and it’s too dark to do anything. And I quite enjoy sitting out here. It’s peaceful. And what are you doing coming back so late? I’d have thought you’d have stayed in Llanfairfach at least until the morning.’

Lethbridge-Stewart followed him over and leaned against the bonnet, ‘I didn’t much fancy mushrooms for breakfast.’

The Doctor chuckled and scratched behind his ear. ‘I just hope Jo doesn’t get sick of them too quickly.’ He stopped and sighed. 

The Brigadier watched him intently, and then said in an unusually sensitive tone, ‘we’ll all miss having her around, Doctor, and…’ he paused. ‘UNIT will always be willing to give you any aid you need until we can find you a new assistant.’

The Doctor smiled; a slight twinkle in his eye. ‘Is that your way of saying you will be around for me, Alistair?’

The Brigadier twitched with discomfort. It was the first time the Doctor had ever addressed him by his first name.

‘We should probably take a look at that car, Doctor.’ He said, changing the subject. ‘We can’t stay out here all night. Benton!’

‘Sir?’ The reply came from the closer of the two jeeps.

‘Bring out some torches would you? The Doctor’s broken down out here.’

‘I’m coming!’

There was the sound of some rummaging and clanging, and then Sergeant Benton had joined them, lugging two large torches and a toolbox.

Lethbridge-Stewart took one, and tested its brightness. ‘Thank you, Benton. How’s Yates?’

‘Sleeping in the back. A couple of the men are watching him.’

The Doctor frowned. ‘What’s wrong with Mike?’ 

‘He’s in low spirits over Miss Grant, but I’m sure he’ll be right as rain in a few days.’ The Brigadier applied his weight to the bonnet of the car and eased it open.

‘It’s very good of you help, Brigadier, but hand me that torch and I think I can manage on my own now.’

The Brigadier smiled slightly. ‘Don’t be ridiculous, Doctor. I’ll stay here with you until you’ve got her going again. Benton can carry on to London with the others. Where even are we?’

‘We’ve almost reached the M5, about twenty miles from the Severn Bridge.’ Benton replied instantly. ‘Are you sure you two will be all right here on your own?’

The Doctor grinned. ‘Leave us a flask of that coffee of yours and we couldn’t be any better.’ He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. ‘Now, I’ve always wanted to use this setting…’


	4. Good Night

Supper had finally been cleared away and the very unusual party were settling themselves in the cosier of the sitting rooms. The Doctor was quite pleased with how it had gone, actually, especially considering that it had been almost a century since his last attempt at cooking. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart had lingered in the doorway of the kitchen, watching with interest as the Doctor rifled through the cupboards and his own pockets, adding things to a large pot on the gas cooker. It was obvious that the art of cuisine was completely alien to Alistair. ‘I’m more of a barbecue man myself,’ he had said. Nevertheless, he had consented to stir the saucepan while the Doctor was otherwise engaged.

He looked up at the ceiling and rested his feet on the coffee table. It was 9pm, and the Lethbridge-Stewarts had insisted that he and Ace stayed the night. For once, The Doctor didn’t much mind being held back from getting back to the TARDIS. He was perfectly content.

‘Do you fancy a game of blackjack?’ Alistair asked, coming up beside him.

‘You want to play games with a Timelord? You have nerve.’

‘It’s only cards, Doctor.’ Alistair smirked. ‘You may be miles ahead of me with all that scientific nonsense, but when it comes to simple Earthly pass times like these, I think I stand a chance. I’m actually quite a dab hand.’

The Doctor looked up at him. Well, it couldn’t hurt. ‘All right then’.

The retired soldier smiled. ‘I’ll go and get the cards.’

The Doctor watched him fondly as he left the room. Good old Alistair. He really was happy to see him again after all this time, especially in a context that didn’t involve excessive amounts of shooting and blowing things up. He got enough of that from Ace. It was quite nice to have met the famous Doris, too. The Doctor had never really seen him as the marrying kind, but they appeared to be quite content. 

Moments later, Ace bounded over and took the empty seat next to the Doctor, her hands filled with coffee mints. ‘Hey, Professor! Have you tried one of these?’

‘Ace!’ He snapped. ‘You can’t just steal all The Brigadier’s mints like that it’s rude.’

‘It’s not all of them! He’s got a whole glass bowl full and he told us to help ourselves. Here!’ She dropped several into the Doctor’s lap, and then unwrapped one and popped it into her own mouth. ‘D’you fink ’ey’ll ‘ast ‘fess’r?’

The Doctor turned and looked at her disapprovingly. ‘Don’t talk with your mouth full. I didn’t hear a word of that.’

Ace rolled her eyes and chewed up the mint. ‘There you just made me waste it now. Anyway, I asked if you thought they’d last.’

‘Who? Alistair and Doris? Why ever wouldn’t they? They seem happy enough to me.’

Ace laughed. ‘No, stupid! Them!’ She pointed across the room.

The Doctor looked over to see Ancelyn kneeling in front of the television set, stroking the glass screen with mingled awe and disbelief. Brigadier Bambera was lounging in an armchair nearby, watching him with a hint of amusement on her face that she was trying desperately to suppress. The Doctor leaned forward, resting on the handle of his umbrella, and smiled. They really did make an odd couple, but he had seen stranger.

‘Who knows? It wouldn’t be the first time someone has built themselves a life out of their own time on this planet, and I doubt it would be the last.’

‘But he doesn’t come from this planet though, does he?’

‘Yeeeeees, well. He’s human and that’s close enough. Now put some of those back.’

The Doctor tapped her affectionately on the nose and shooed her off the sofa.

\----------------

Ace sighed and reluctantly dropped six mints back into the bowl. It was a pretty grand house; that was for sure. The Doctor certainly knew how to choose his friends. She drummed her fingers absentmindedly on the edge of the mahogany cabinet. Maybe she’d look around, just for a bit. The Lethbridge-Stewarts seemed easy-going enough so they probably wouldn’t mind. 

Slipping out into the corridor, Ace made her way past a couple of shelves. A photograph caught her eye of an attractive dark-haired man with his arm around a young, blonde girl. With a jolt she realised that it was the Brigadier. The girl was surely his daughter then.

‘That’s Kate, there.’ 

Ace spun around to see Doris watching her and quickly replaced the photograph. ‘Is she your-’

‘My daughter? No. She’s Alistair’s from his first marriage. He and I never had children.’

Ace didn’t quite know what to say to that, so she remained silent.

Doris tilted her head. ‘How long have you been travelling with this Doctor, then?’

Ace shrugged her shoulders. ‘I don’t know. About a year. It’s hard to tell in the TAR-’ she stopped herself. It would take too much explaining. ‘I just lose track of time, you know. Have you met him before?’

Doris shook her head and looked into the sitting room, leaning against the doorframe. 

‘Alistair never mentioned him to me, but then he always has been quite private about his professional life. All I know is that he deals with the… unusual. I suppose the Doctor is an old colleague of his.’ She paused. ‘But it’s strange. Alistair was so firm that he was retired, but as soon as they mentioned this friend of his was about, an instant change came over him. He was off in less than an hour.’ 

Ace walked over and looked through the doorway. The Doctor and the Brigadier were sitting together, playing a game and chuckling. She had never seen the Doctor so friendly and at ease with anyone else. She turned to Doris.

‘He’s a great man, the Doctor. I think anyone would follow him anywhere. It’s funny really, considering what he does. It’s ever so dangerous but he does it because he cares. He cares about this whole dumb planet and he doesn’t even come from it.’

Doris looked at her in disbelief. ‘He’s… an alien? But how does he look so human?’

‘I don’t know. I know hardly anything about him. He prefers it that way. But I think if there is anybody who really knows him, it’s your husband.’

Ace turned to watch as the Doctor said something and the Brigadier threw his cards down on the table, roaring with laughter. He had told her that he was too old for the Doctor’s nonsense, and that he was hers from now on. Perhaps that was just his way of asking her to look after him, because like her, he worried about him. Like her, he was human and would one day be gone.


	5. Last Night

_‘Friends? Is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again once they've grown up. The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not?’_

-The Dream Lord

\-----------

The TARDIS shuddered to a halt, and her three passengers stopped and listened. Amy was the first to speak. ‘Where are we?’

The Doctor flicked a switch on the console in a distracted manner. ‘Buckinghamshire, Earth. It’s December 16th 2010, a few months in your future.’

Rory looked over at Amy, who was watching the Doctor expectantly.

‘So… what are we doing here, then?’ he asked.

The Doctor was avoiding their gaze. ‘Just… proving myself wrong.’

Was that supposed to make sense? Rory didn’t know. He looked to Amy to see if she had understood anything in the Doctor’s comment, but a shrug of her shoulders indicated that she was just as clueless as him. 

‘Well aren’t you two going outside then?’ The Doctor was watching them from across the console.’

Rory immediately made for the door and pulled it open. Amy came up beside him and looked out. They were parked on the corner of a busy street. It was covered in stalls and there was a thin dusting of snow on the ground. A brass band was playing a few yards to the left, and the whole scene was lit by a large Christmas tree and strings of fairy lights.  
Amy called back into the TARDIS. ‘It’s some sort of… Christmas fair!’ 

The Doctor jumped up happily and clapped his hands. ‘Oh, is it? That’s good. In fact, it’s _more_ than good, it’s perfect!’ He dashed over to the doors and out onto the pavement.  
‘It’s a bit cold isn’t it? Well you two can wrap up warm and then get some early Christmas presents. I’ll meet you back here in about two hours.’

The Doctor hurried off, leaving Rory and Amy in complete bewilderment.

‘Does… does he normally do that?’ Rory asked.

Amy was watching the direction the Doctor had disappeared in with her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. She shook her head. ‘No, he doesn’t. Come on Rory.’ She grabbed his arm and started pulling him in that same direction.

‘Amy, what are you doing? The Doctor told us to stay here and look around. Shouldn’t we do what he says?’

Amy gritted her teeth, still not looking at him. ‘No. We’re going to follow him, because he’s up to something, and I want to know what.’

\----------------

Alistair was awakened by a strange tapping noise. Looking at the clock on his bed-side table, he saw that it was ten to twelve. Straining his ears, he waiting for the sound to return, but all was silent, at least, as silent as the place ever was. He had moved into the nursing home about a year before, soon after the death of his wife. He was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when his window slid open and an unfamiliar voice called out.

‘Hellooo? Is anybody awake in there?’

Alistair was out of his bed like a shot. He instinctively reached for where his belt would be, looking for a gun, before realising he was in his pyjamas.

‘Who’s there?’ He whispered harshly.

There was a shout of joy, followed by the body of a young man that fell through the window and onto the carpet with a loud thump. Alistair surveyed him suspiciously, before approaching him and nudging him gently with his foot.

‘Who are you?’

The stranger’s head shot up, and his face spread into a wide grin. He scrambled to his feet, revealing himself to be about six feet tall. He then grabbed Alistair enthusiastically by the shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks. 

‘Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart!’ He exclaimed, shaking his hand vigorously.

Alistair was dumbfounded. But then it dawned on him. No, it couldn’t be… again after all this time… But who else could it be? He looked so young, younger than he’d ever seen him. How many faces had he had now? He’d lost count.

‘…Doctor?’

The man grinned even more and swayed childishly in his feet. 

‘Doctor it is you! Well I never. But uh…why the kissing?’

The Doctor pointed something at the window and it clanged shut. ‘It’s a perfectly normal greeting between old friends, isn’t it?’

Alistair raised an eyebrow ‘I… well I suppose it is, in some countries.’ He took his dressing-gown from the door and slipped into it, before returning to his bed and sitting on it. ‘What brings you here then? You don’t want my help defeating some monsters do you? Because I really am past that now, Doctor.’

The Doctor spun to face him on one foot, his arms up in the air to keep his balance. He was dressed in a bowtie, tweed, and braces and looked his usual ridiculous self. He suddenly dropped his arms and frowned seriously.

‘No, no of course not! I’m just here to visit an old friend. My _best_ friend. But I have to say I’m surprised to find you in a nursing home. I didn’t think you’d ever come to this with a house like yours.’

Alistair gave a wry smile. ‘This old body of mine is wearing a bit thin. You may go on forever, getting younger and younger, but the rest of us pass on.’

‘I _am_ old though, Alistair. I may not look it, but I feel it. People often ask me how old I am and I respond with any old number. But to tell you the truth, I don’t even know myself any more.’

Alistair watched as he walked over and sat next to him. He thought suddenly of the small untidy man he had first met in the London Underground all those years ago. Of course he was the same person, but it was sometimes hard to believe it. That Doctor had had a spring of youth in his step, but now as he looked closely at this one, he saw the old man underneath the mask. He suddenly felt very young again. The Doctor looked at him.

‘I never took you anywhere, Alistair.’ He said quickly. ‘There are so many brilliant places and planets you missed out on because you wouldn’t leave your job behind. But it’s not too late. I want to take you on the trip of your life.’

Alistair opened his mouth to bombard him with his reservations, but the Doctor cut him off.

‘No, nowhere that will involve running or monsters or danger of any kind. I promise you would be one hundred percent safe, and I would get you back five minutes after you left.’

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Like lightening, the Doctor disappeared under the bed and the door opened. Alistair’s nurse entered the room, while a young red-haired woman and a man of a similar age lingered sheepishly behind.

‘I’m sorry, Sir, but I found these two snooping outside your window. Do you know them? Should I call the police?’

The Doctor slid out from under the bed.

‘That won’t be necessary! We’ll just be on our way, won’t we? Amy, Rory?’

The man opened his mouth to speak but his companion elbowed him in the ribs to stop him. ‘Yes, of course! We were just looking for our friend and now we’ve found him!’ She said with a Scottish accent.

The nurse didn’t look at all impressed. She glared at the Doctor. ‘And what were you doing in here at this time of night? Visiting hours are strictly between 10am and 6pm!’

The Doctor held up his hands. ‘I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Rory, Amy, I told you to stay at the fair, but now that you’re here you should probably meet my old friend, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. Alistair, this is Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. They travel with me now.’

Rory raised his hand with a small wave, and Amy said ‘hi’, before turning to look impatiently at the Doctor. She was clearly unimpressed by something.

The nurse spoke up again. ‘I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you three to leave now.’

‘Yes. Yes, we’re going.’ The Doctor turned to Alistair and pointed at him dramatically. ‘But I promise I’m coming back for you, Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. I’m going to take you on a trip across the galaxy!’

He then turned to the nurse, who was quite taken aback by the magisterial tone he had adopted. ‘Remember this voice, and this face, and always have a brandy ready. Because one day I will ring this place up, and _I am coming back for that man!_ ’

With those final words, the Doctor breezed out of the room, his young companions in his wake. Alistair looked at the nurse, and she looked back at him. 

‘Who was that?’ She asked quietly. ‘And what did he mean by coming back for you? He wasn’t causing you trouble, was he?’ 

Alistair took a deep breath and replied.

‘Quite the opposite. I can’t account for his friends; I’ve never met them before in my life. But if they’re with him, I trust them well enough.’ He stopped and smiled. ‘He, on the other hand, is the Doctor, and he’s the most wonderful chap I’ve ever known.’

_Fin_


End file.
